poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan and Galvatron defeat Starscream
This is how Ryan and Galvatron defeat Starscream goes in Showdown. and Galvatron get up Ryan F-Freeman: We maybe down. But we are not out. Starscream: So, the worm still squrms after being beaten by the true leader of the Decepticons. Ryan F-Freeman and Galvatron: Starscream... Starscream: Why don't you join me and give it up, Ryan. You and Galvatron are only prolonging your pain. Galvatron: Ryan and I never rest if we lost to a weakling like you! Ryan F-Freeman: I agree with Galvatron. Starscream: Bold words. Maybe I put them on Galvatron's tombstone, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: royal Canterlot voice YOU WANTED TO RISK EVERTHING!?!?!? Galvatron: So be it! Starscream: I won't hold anything back!! Galvatron, and Starscream bring out their magic and Energon auras which makes shockwaves Crash Bandicoot: Great Scott! Optimus Prime: By Primus! Cody Fairbrother: What's happening to my brother, Prime? Optimus Prime: I think Ryan is gaining more power with Galvatron. Odette: Whoa. That is a nice lightshow. Sci-Ryan: You said it, Odette. This is great. some popcorn Jetfire: That's impossible! No one can channel that much energy. Matau T. Monkey: And magic, Jetfire. Soundwave: Why is everybody stair...3 glows Huh? Sideways: Whoa! You see what Spikewave and the heroes see? Soundwave: Yep. Sideways: Those 3 are channeling enough energy and magic to wipe out small planets! Soundwave: Well, I'm not sticking around to hear that groove. Let's warp our tails out of here. Sideways: We can't leave here without the Omega Lock! If we do then we failed our planet. Our people! Soundwave: Let's do it. and Sideways warp away Evil Ryan: I'll get Soundwave and Jetfire get Sideways. Optimus Prime: Hold it, Evil Ryan! We'll get caught in the blast! Evil Anna: But, they are... Codylight Sparkle: But, nothing, Evil Anna. Sideways and Soundwave are not important right now! Optimus Prime and Crash Bandicoot: Everyone! TAKE COVER! PROTECT THE KIDS!! [Sci-Ryan looks at Ryan and Galvatron Optimus Prime: If either one of them survives the battle, we'll have to help Ryan fight them for the Omega Lock. Evil Ryan: But, Twilight and we don't know if we have a chance against that type of power. [Sideways and Soundwave Soundwave: I think I see it. Sideways: I'll get it. Save yourself! Soundwave: No way, brother. We're in this together. Ryan F-Freeman: Prepare to be defeated, Starscream! Galvatron: Farewell, Starscream! Starscream: Galvatron and Ryan F-Freeman, say hello to oblivion! [] Sci-Ryan: sunglasses on Odette Trixie: Did Ryan win? and Galvatron are seen floating above the smoked crater and looks down at it Ryan F-Freeman: You see, Starscream, when you risk everything in the pursuit of power, you could wind up with nothing. That's why Galvatron and I never risk anything. Galvatron: Ryan? You help me defeat Starscream? Why? Ryan F-Freeman: Because, I understand you, Galvatron. As do my friends. And I knew you didn't have the strength to beat Starscream alone. Galvatron: Thank you, Ryan. For helping me. Ryan F-Freeman: blushes Your welcome. and the others cheered for Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Will one of those Cons attempt to fill his shoes? Thundercracker: What is our real leader, Prime-prince? Ryan F-Freeman: Galvatron. Ryvine and Rothbart: Long live Galvatron! Galvatron! Crash Bandicoot: Ever wonder what happened to Starscream, Vector Prime? Vector Prime: Ryan F-Freeman: floats down to his friends Galvatron: space, Starscream's crown floats in the stary sky Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan